fmafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gula
Gula (グラト二ー, Guratonī, lit. Gluttony) é o segundo Homúnculo a aparecer nos dois animes. Descrição *''Ele só pensa em comer, sejam seres humanos ou quimeras. Age junto com sua parceira Lust.'' (Site Hagaren)Do japonês 食べることしか頭になく、人間だろうと合成獣だろうと骨まで食べ尽くす。 ラストと行動を共にしている。 Taberu koto shika atama ni naku, ningendarou to yūsei-jū darō to hone made tabe tsukusu. Rasuto to kōdō o tomoni shite iru.''http://www.hagaren.jp/old/chara/glu01.html Aparência Gula possui a aparência mais caricata dentre os Homúnculos. Além de careca e gordo, Gula tem um corpo desproporcional, com braços longos, mãos grandes, e pernas curtas para alguém da sua estatura. Os seus olhos são semelhantes aos de Preguiça (mangá e anime ''Brotherhood) sendo pequenos brancos e redondos. Ele se transforma em uma "Pseudo-Porta da Verdade" no anime Brotherhood e no mangá. Sua barriga e caixa torácica se abrem deixando suas costelas voltadas para fora fazendo com que se pareça com uma enorme boca cheia de dentes, e também há um grande olho que surge no interior da "boca", semelhante ao olho que aparece dentro da Porta da Verdade original. (Filme de 2005)]] No filme O Conquistador de Shamballa que termina a série 2003, Gula se tornou um enorme e horrível monstro devido a ingestão da pedra filosofal que modificou seu corpo. Ele então ficou com dois longos braços principais grandes e longos, uma pequena cabeça e três caudas com cabeças nas pontas de cada uma, também possui pequenas pernas presas ao seu pescoço e barriga além de linhas vermelhas pelo corpo. Com respeito a sua vestimenta, Gula usa uma peça única bem justa semelhante a um macacão sem mangás na cor preta e munhequeiras na cor preta também. Sua marca de Ouroboros está localizada em sua língua. Personalidade Gula, embora em circunstâncias normais ser um Homúnculos bastante dócil, é facilmente propenso a ataques devido a sua fome, na qual ele incontrolavelmente tenta comer o que quer que atravesse o seu caminho, geralmente alguém a quem foi dada permissão para comer, o que, como resultado, faz com que ele frequentemente pergunte a Luxúria (ou qualquer outro Homúnculos com o qual tenha parceria) se pode comê-los de antemão. Ele ainda faz essa pergunta para as pessoas que ele está lutando naquele momento. Ele particularmente gosta de comer pessoas e até menciona a Ira que prefere comer garotas (pois ele as considera macias e saborosas). Apesar de seus momentos de frenesi, Gula é um Homúnculos muito infantil e é surpreendentemente gentil, demonstrando várias vezes um grande amor por seus irmãos (cumprimentando com entusiasmo Ganância quando é revivido e mostrando imensa tristeza após a morte de Luxúria) e até mesmo respeitando o pedido de Edward Elric de não devorar Ling Yao. Gula também não parece compartilhar qualquer desprezo que seus irmãos tenham para os seres humanos, e parece ser inconsciente que as pessoas que ele come morrem permanentemente. Por causa de sua infantilidade, falta de autocontrole e aparente inocência, a inteligência de Gula é bem limitada em relação à utilidade para seus irmãos e, portanto, tem que ser cuidado por seus irmãos mais conscientes. Ele também parece compartilhar um vínculo estreito com sua irmã Luxúria que era sua parceira antes da morte da mesma. Plot Série 2003 Filme Mangá e Série 2009 Habilidades Mangá e Série 2009 Longevidade Perpétua: Sua aparência não envelhece, e enquanto houver almas dentro de seu núcleo para pode extrair energia delas, ele não morrerá. Imunidade: Ele é imune a qualquer tipo de venenos, toxinas, vírus, doenças, etc. Auto-Sustento: Ele não precisa comer, beber ou respirar para permanecer vivo. Velocidade Aprimorada: Através do curso do segundo anime, tem sido demonstrado várias vezes que, apesar Gluttony's tamanho, forma e peso, ele mantém uma boa dose de agilidade, embora ele ainda é bastante descoordenado. (a ser terminado) Resistência Aprimorada: Força Aprimorada: Ele também mostra grande força e alguma habilidade em lutar, capaz de desarmar um artista marcial qualificado como Alphonse e até mesmo podendo lutar normalmente contra Scar. Rápida Regeneração: Qualquer lesão que Gula sofra é regenerada imediatamente, mesmo se ele é decapitado, desintegrado, explodido ou completamente incinerado, ele ainda vai voltar à vida em perfeitas condições enquanto houver almas dentro de seu núcleo para pode extrair energia delas. Enzimas digestivas: Seu poder de comer objetos duros, como o aço, decorre da sua capacidade de produzir uma variedade de enzimas digestivas que agem sobre substâncias específicas, tornando-as mais fáceis de mastigar e digerir. Sistema Digestivo Infinito: Gula é extremamente voraz, sua arma são suas mandíbulas extremamente poderosas capazes de morder, quebrar e esmigalhar qualquer coisa. Ele pode comer praticamente qualquer substância em qualquer quantidade em super-velocidade. Ele pode consumir uma quantidade ilimitada de matéria em qualquer forma, seja sólido, líquido ou gás sem experimentar efeitos nocivos independentemente do que consome ou quanto ele consome. Ele pode comer/digerir qualquer forma de matéria, independentemente do tamanho ou formas sem prejudicar seu estômago ou boca. Ele também é capaz de armazenar matéria dentro de seu corpo e cuspi-la de volta quando o momento exige. Também, independentemente de quanto ele come, ele sempre mantém sua saúde. Uma das poucas coisas que ele não pode comer são Ganância com seu indestrutível "escudo final", e Orgulho com suas sombras. Sentidos Aprimorados: os sentidos de gosto da gula permitem analisar instantaneamente as composições de vários alimentos e até mesmo detectar substâncias. Seus sentidos de cheiro são tão fortes que ele pode detectar pessoas específicas, objetos, substâncias e alvos de trilha com nada além de seu nariz. Falsa Porta da Verdade: Gula também pode ativar uma "Falsa Porta da Verdade" como já mencionado, que pode consumir tudo no campo de visão do olho em um instante, que são depois transportados para uma dimensão alternativa dentro de si. Este espaço infinito existe entre a Realidade e a Verdade, e é preenchido com um mar raso de sangue cheio de artefatos e restos de coisas que ele já comeu no decorrer dos anos, até mesmo restos de reações alquímicas. Série 2003 Longevidade Perpétua: Sua aparência não envelhece, e enquanto houver almas dentro de seu núcleo para pode extrair energia delas, ele não morrerá. Imunidade: Ele é imune a qualquer tipo de venenos, toxinas, vírus, doenças, etc. Auto-Sustento: Ele não precisa comer, beber ou respirar para permanecer vivo. Velocidade Aprimorada: Resistência Aprimorada: Força Aprimorada: Ele também mostra grande força e alguma habilidade em lutar, capaz de desarmar um artista marcial qualificado como Alphonse e até mesmo podendo lutar normalmente contra Scar. Rápida Regeneração: Qualquer lesão que Gula sofra é regenerada imediatamente, mesmo se ele é decapitado, desintegrado, explodido ou completamente incinerado, ele ainda vai voltar à vida em perfeitas condições enquanto houver almas dentro de seu núcleo para pode extrair energia delas. Sistema Digestivo Infinito: Gula é extremamente voraz, sua arma são suas mandíbulas extremamente poderosas capazes de morder, quebrar e esmigalhar qualquer coisa. Ele pode comer praticamente qualquer substância em qualquer quantidade em super-velocidade. Ele pode consumir uma quantidade ilimitada de matéria em qualquer forma, seja sólido, líquido ou gás sem experimentar efeitos nocivos independentemente do que consome ou quanto ele consome. Ele pode comer/digerir qualquer forma de matéria, independentemente do tamanho ou formas sem prejudicar seu estômago ou boca. Ele também é capaz de armazenar matéria dentro de seu corpo e cuspi-la de volta quando o momento exige. Também, independentemente de quanto ele come, ele sempre mantém sua saúde. Sentidos Aprimorados: os sentidos de gosto da gula permitem analisar instantaneamente as composições de vários alimentos e até mesmo detectar substâncias. Seus sentidos de cheiro são tão fortes que ele pode detectar pessoas específicas, objetos, substâncias e alvos de trilha com nada além de seu nariz. Ele também mostra que seu senso altamente desenvolvido de cheiro lhe permite rastrear seus alvos com precisão considerável, mesmo permitindo-lhe lutar no escuro (embora um pouco desajeitadamente). Enzimas digestivas: Seu poder de comer objetos duros, como o aço, decorre da sua capacidade de produzir uma variedade de enzimas digestivas que agem sobre substâncias específicas, tornando-as mais fáceis de mastigar e digerir. Saliva Ácida: Na série 2003 Gula não pode simplesmente mastigar qualquer coisa nessa série é dado um motivo para isso. Na série 2003 Gula possui saliva ácida e pode dissolver qualquer coisa para que depois possa engolir sem problema algum. Tiros de Ar Pressurizados: Outra habilidade não muito explorada são os tiros de ar pressurizado que ele pode disparar. Acumulando ar na barriga e o liberando de uma vez em um ponto concentrado ele pode criar um tiro de ar. Forma Monstruosa Fisiológico Aprimorado: Após ingerir várias pedra filosofais, o tamanho de Gula aumenta consideravelmente e sua força física também. Velocidade e Agilidade também são aumentadas, tudo isso devido a grande energia fornecida pela pedra que ele ingeriu. A energia era tão grande que seu corpo a eliminava na forma de pedras vermelhas que saiam no seu suor. Trivia *Um tema recorrente ao longo da série é que, sempre que Gula está em uma batalha, ele é morto várias vezes em rápida sucessão. Na verdade, se for incluído todas as vezes em que ele morreu e renasceu logo em seguida, Gula morreu mais do que qualquer outro Homúnculos na série inteira. *Ironicamente, Gula encontra seu fim sendo devorado por outro, seu irmão mais velho Orgulho. Ele é o segundo Homúnculos a ser morto por outro de sua espécie, sendo o primeiro e terceiro Ganância. No entanto, enquanto "morto" no sentido humano da palavra, Orgulho (e provavelmente o Pai e os outros Homúnculos) acreditava que os dois Homúnculos simplesmente se tornaram um novamente. *Gula sendo repetidamente morto e revivendo logo em seguida, e sendo eventualmente comido por Orgulho, pode ser visto como uma referência ao Círculo 3 (Canto VI) do Inferno de Dante Alighieri, onde os gulosos ficam na lama fedorenta sob constante ameaça do voraz "cão de guarda" Cerberus. *No filme O Conquistador de Shamballa, a forma monstruosa de Gula faz referência ao verme de três cabeças como monstro, Cerberus, da Divina Comédia no capítulo Canto VI. O monstro era um monstro sem-fim com três cabeças que também comiam sujidade, bem como os gulosos, sobrevivendo em um lugar com tempestades ininterruptas e chuva. *Sempre que Gula ativava seu Falso Portal da Verdade no mangá e anime Brotherhood, ele estava sempre muito zangado (sem contar o tempo em que seu Portal foi forçado a abrir por Ed, durante a fuga de Inveja e Ling). Se esta é uma coincidência ou se sua raiva é necessária para ativar esta porta é desconhecida. *Gula e Preguiça ambos compartilham o mesmo tipo de olhos, ao invés de uma íris ou uma forma normal, eles são muito pequenas e em branco na cor. Ambos os Homúnculos são também os dois com menos capacidade mental. *Tanto no mangá como o anime Brotherhood e anime 2003, Gula foi criado especificamente para ser usado como um meio para um fim, mas acaba sendo mal sucedido em ambos os casos. **O Pai criou Gula na esperança de que ele pudesse de alguma forma contornar o Portão criando sua própria porta. Em vez disso, a Porta de Gula não era um verdadeiro Portal, e conduzia a outro plano vazio completamente separado da existência, sem relação com o domínio da Verdade. **Dante criou Gula com a intenção de fazer com que ele consumisse água vermelha e carne humana, permitindo que ele se condensasse em uma pedra filosofal dentro de seu corpo, assim ignorando a necessidade de alquimia e os riscos que vieram com ele. (É também por isso que ela o tornou tão simplório e e com baixa capacidade mental, por que tal ferramenta não precisa de profundidade intelectual, apenas precisa estar com fome.) Embora ela não tenha tido sucesso como esperado, ela ainda foi capaz de usá-lo para condensar o corpo da Pedra Filosofal de Al até um tamanho mais gerenciável sem usar a alquimia e desperdiçar o poder da pedra. *Devido à sua capacidade mental, Gula é muitas vezes emparelhado com outros companheiros Homúnculos, sendo sua primeira parceira Luxúria, depois com Ira, e finalmente, Orgulho. **Sua emparelhamento com Luxúria e Ira pode ter sido uma referência à lenda medieval de John of Beverley, que foi testado por Deus enviando um anjo eo forçou a escolher entre três pecados: Embriaguez (Gula), Estupro (Lust), ou Assassinato (Ira). O homem escolheu Embriaguez acreditando que era o menos prejudicial, mas ele estuprou e assassinou sua irmã enquanto em estado de embriaguez. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Falecido Categoria:Antagonista Categoria:Homúnculo Categoria:Falecido (série 2003)